


The Chapter is Closed

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [34]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygrl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemopoemsseries, thedarkemotionalpoemsseries
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy poem ^^</p><p>Sometimes in difficult situations, they don't turn out ok, after being trying repair?, Chapter must come to end, Close it all, The Chapter is closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chapter is Closed

The Chapter is closed   
End closer   
Where finishes   
Cliffhanger   
Or   
Actual end   
In the books   
I see my life  
Into   
Reading books  
Each day   
Is   
A chapter   
Bright new day   
Another chapter   
Progress   
Into   
The book   
Writes through   
As   
Book in works   
Compare a little   
Life   
Of mine   
A book   
My life   
As a book  
In friendship   
Relationships   
Any bonds   
Includes   
Family   
What causes   
Ends it   
All together   
Throw into   
Pile other   
Books   
Flame spreads   
A title add   
A chapter is closed   
Already done   
Finish   
No more   
Unless   
Brought up   
Book remains   
Close   
Not open   
Because  
This bond   
Is old and gone   
Forever   
In the past   
“Betrayal friendship”   
This book   
Is finish   
Closed chapter   
This chapter is closed


End file.
